Everything I Do Is Bittersweet
by LilShitWayne
Summary: Sam Wilson knows how to fix people. He is kinda proud of this talent. But now that he joined the gang, Sam is starting to see that they may be broken beyond repair. So the Falcon uses his best trick: Supernatural. Or, the one when Sam forces Steve to watch SPN and gets kinda angsty. After CA:TW
1. Chapter 1

They find Bucky in Scotland. The Russian soldier is covered in blood that isn't his and the ice-blue eyes are hollow and oh-so-old. He stares blankly at Steve, asking in a shattered voice who is him and why, why cannot he erase the Captain's baby-blues out of his mind.

It takes two months to make Steve smile again. There's an eternal frown on his handsome face and Sam tries all the tricks. Wilson buys him flowers, because they are sunflowers and _who _doesn't like 'em?! He tells Steve dirty jokes under his breath as Clint or Tony passes just to see him blush, though it stopped working and it feels so wrong. Sam even asks, with a plead and his puppy eyes, for Natasha help.

Nevertheless, Romanoff is dead. Natasha watches the Winter Soldier, locked into a safe in the underground of the Stark Tower, with zombie's cold eyes. Clint says into a flat-low voice that she had been like this from a week after Bucky was brought (captured, actually) home. Nobody does know what happened, but Bruce found her sitting in the corner of Bucky's cell, staring at the nothing and pale as death.

Sam thinks he might explode if forced to spend another day with Steve, Natasha and Bucky. They are all dead.  
Seriously, Wilson knows how to deal with Tony crazy stuff. Panic attacks are hard core, but they are _normal_. What about Bruce's depressive crisis? Yeah, Sam can handle that. And Clint? Hawkeye is a fucking lunatic, that sometimes ran into panic attacks about Loki and sometimes started to blab about random things like McDonald's and Ducks and "_I believe I can fly_". Okay, Sam knows how to deal with it. Or Thor. Because Thor is just…so much _Thor_.

He doesn't, thought, knows how to handle Steve profound depression or Natasha catatonic status or Bucky _whichever-shit-is-that_. So yeah, Sam Wilson just snaps.  
It's a rainy day and the Avengers ain't fighting against anything. Thor is visiting Jane; Tony is playing with his mechanic toys around Pepper, who is chatting with Bruce. They are paying zero attention for the creepy figure that is Steve Rogers.

Sam shoves his box under the blond nose and smiles.

"What, Sam?"

"Come watch it with me." It's an order and Captain America does not complain. He shakes his head absently minded and follows the Falcon to an empty living room. Sam notices, with a quickly look, that Clint somehow got Natasha out of the cage for long enough to shove food on her face and scan her with his worried-mother-hen eyes.

Steve does nothing but to stare the TV as the pretty-average mother walks around in the show. He doesn't even flinch when John Winchester looks up to see Mary burning in the ceiling. It makes Wilson's gut churn. Captain America should be the sweet-utopia of a Brooklyn-boy. Not the broken man he's seeing now. Falcon forces Steve to watch the whole first season of Supernatural in two days. At the end of the marathon, Rogers smile brokenly and says with a low voice "Maybe we should watch the second season?"

Wilson says nothing about how much Steve reminded him of Dean, always putting people on pedestals and forgetting about them. Says nothing about how Dean's humor reminds him of Tony and how Rogers claim it's the best part. Sam Wilson says nothing about the seasons that will follow, about the emotional pain that will be there.  
And that's 'cause maybe, just maybe, if Steve paid a little attention to Supernatural, he would forget the real problems. Maybe tear up with Dean could be the solution, so it was alright.

* * *

**N/A: Silly nothing I wrote in the middle of the night. Please review if you liked (or not) because it makes authors happy and really? I doubt you made your charity of the day, right? Don't lie. Let me know if you guys want a sequel or anything. Or just post "liked the shit" "it's shit". ;) Ugh, it was never beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

Steve is not even sure how it happened. One second he was watching Bucky from distance, staring as his once bestfriend picked the food put before him and cast discreet glances to Natasha.

The other, Sam is pushing a box full of DVD's and giving him that ridiculous smile of his. The smile that says _"I'm your friend, I know what's best."_ The smile that got Steve to chase a stranger on the capitol, the smile that made Steve crash this same stranger's couch less than 60 hours later.

Therefore, Rogers doesn't whine, lets he be sit and the TV show starts. It's pretty appealing, Steve thinks. He tries not roll his eyes to Dean's humor (though a few jokes does make him laugh) or Sam's need to be normal. It doesn't take much for Steve to claim the older Winchester as his favorite character. Sam's need for a apple-pie life is foreign to Steve. The Captain never wanted to be normal, and never had been, and he can easily relate with Dean.

Dean's need to always do the right thing. His fear of losing his family, and Steve can no longer say that his teammates hadn't become family, and his petty self care.  
Rogers feels a shy smile cripple to his lips as he sees Dean chasing the girls. Oh, how Bucky had tried that with Steve.  
His bestfriend would always try to matchmaker Steve and after the serum? Shit got real. The blond had no real excuses anymore and Bucky would push him toward people, toward wanting lips.

The Winchester boy seems to be the mix between the real Steve Rogers and Bucky's mannerism.

Wilson starts to get drowsy and lays more comfortable by Steve's side. He lets his head hang blithely on Steve' shoulder and Tony makes a childish comment about how cute they were together. Steve didn't spend his patience on Stark.

He turned his eyes to the screen, thirstily drinking the brother's relationship and their struggles. And the Captain wants more. He wants, needs, to see the end of their stories. Dean's quest that reminded him so much of his own.

The season ends with the car crash and Steve's heart stops. There's no way he's going to just hang there, wondering if the brothers are going to have a happy end (though he does doubt that, those violent loves tend to end in violet ways).  
He turns to Sam, who's been watching him, and asks in a low voice "Maybe we should watch the second season?"

* * *

"What are you guys watching?" Tony finally asks, after two days sneaking on them. Steve offers him the popcorn and just shrugs.  
"Supernatural, Stark. Wants to join the fan base?" Sam asks, eyeing the DVD's and picking the second season. Tony sighs and sit by Steve's left side and grabs a handful of popcorn.

"I'm on season six, got bored and stopped to watch." He smiles as the music turns up. "Oh, you guys are still on the second season? Did you told him…-"

"_NO SPOILERS_!" Sam shrieks, glaring at Tony. "Stop spoiling our fun." He groans, shooting one last dirty glance. Wilson already watched the seven season's and still catching up with middle of eighth season. However, he wants to keep Steve's surprise.

Nevertheless, Steve is only barely hearing their trivial exchange. His eyes are glued to the screen. He burrows his eyebrows on a frown as John whispers something to post-comatose Dean.

"I hate the mystery on this show…" he mumbles under his breath. Sam snorts a laugh, while Tony only frowns. John reminds him way too much of his own father.  
Actually, the whole dynamic Dean/John was what got him addicted first time.

In a non comfortable way, John was Howard Stark put under a different light: Loving husband, nuts about his job, an underlying abusive relationship with his child, forever mad about vengeance over something that had happened all those years back.

And Dean? Dean was the part of Tony that he hated, the kid who would forever chase his father approval, brilliant but overrated by his old man. The kid who would be easily painted as the corny playboy, the anti-hero, and that would wear those stereotypes as his own armor… the insecurity always crawling under his skin, hidden beneath million-dollar smiles.

Tony took his eyes away from the screen, secretly hating John and Dean and the whole show and left his mind drift. He eyed Rogers.  
The kid was sat straight on the couch, concentrated on the show. Stark meditated that the show was actually a pretty awful idea. He knew what was coming. And to put Steve, a guy who was never given time to grief his losses (Bucky, his century, friends, Peggy, Bucky again), over and over again under the angst quest of the Winchester was pretty dumb.

He imagined if Rogers was going to cry when Sam died in Dean's arms.

* * *

**N/A: Alright. A bunch of people asked me to continue, so I did. Again, I succumbed under my inner Dean!girl and wrote most part of it about him. Therefore, if I continue this chapter, I think I should head to deeper Sam analysis and which character could relate to him (and Thor, oh, Thor...)**

**Again: tell me if you liked or if you hated, and I'm going to hell because I'm a rebel and won't ever beta a freaking chapter of mine.**


End file.
